


梦中仙（曦瑶）第五章

by lijingbai



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijingbai/pseuds/lijingbai
Summary: 梦中仙（曦瑶）第五章
Kudos: 6





	梦中仙（曦瑶）第五章

梦中仙（曦瑶）第五章

秦愫怀有身孕，金光瑶三言两语便哄的她同意，在孩子出生之前不做妄动，毕竟大夫也说，万事...需小心谨慎。

不久后，金光善病逝，金光瑶在秦苍业力排众议之下，在姑苏蓝氏、云梦江氏等几大世家大力支持下，成为兰陵金氏家主，并顺利登上仙督之位，一时风光无两。

第二年，他的孩子出生，取名如松，寓意品行坚韧正直，福泽长久不衰。

如松的百日宴办的极为盛大，整座金麟台都被金星雪浪盛满了，清风浮动，牡丹摄人张扬的花香直往人鼻间扑，蓝曦臣垂眉望着金心白瓣的饱满花丛出身，鼻间被这花香扰的有些心绪不宁。

“二哥。”金光瑶其实也是许久未见他了，他接任仙督之位后，事务十分繁忙，蓝曦臣又因有事闭关半年未出云深不知处，出关后几次清谈，金光瑶又忙着与各家商议建瞭望台的事情，分身乏术，也不似以往那般与他有那么多时间独处，所以此次如松的百日宴，他终是让自己闲些下来，单独来寻蓝曦臣。

蓝曦臣被他唤回神，冲他颔首笑了一笑，见着他，自然是要道恭喜，金光瑶却不让他拘束客气。

“这倒像是金凌三岁之时，二哥送的那把百岁锁？”蓝曦臣便让他也不要客气，把如松的百日礼递给金光瑶，金光瑶一眼就瞧出，与当初他送金凌的那把金锁像是出自同一家之手。

“金凌的是长命喜乐，这把是长命安康，你不嫌我无新意便好。”蓝曦臣闭关半年之久，心绪总算平静安定，出关后，又陆续闭关过一些时日，金麟台竟是极少来了，这次来，发觉倒也没有什么变化。

“怎么会？这寓意是再好不过了。” 金光瑶是十分满意，还吩咐人让乳母把如松抱来，说等会席宴开了人多吵闹，他估计也得忙的转不开身，就先把孩子抱来与蓝曦臣瞧瞧。

对着蓝曦臣，他不似对其他人谨慎，还直言蓝曦臣怎么来金麟台少了，他都许久没人可好好说说话了。

口气颇有些嗔怨，倒令蓝曦臣有些内疚，想自己心绪作怪，反倒疏远了金光瑶，他上任仙督之位不久，便致力建造瞭望台一事，不知陪了多少笑容，费了多少工夫，这紧要关头，自己竟没多上心，为他分担一些。

大哥本答应了周全这件事，可因他所修刀道太过霸道，走火入魔，蓝曦臣刚出关时便不幸殒命，如今聂氏宗主为怀桑，他本就懵懂不主事，许多事都还需蓝曦臣和金光瑶帮衬，这件事是帮不上一点忙，最后竟只累的金光瑶操持。

无怪这次见，他又消瘦了许多，脸颊都有些凹了下去，蓝曦臣便问起瞭望台的事，想既已经整理好心绪，便该好好处理这件大事。

金光瑶便细细与他说这件事，哪些仙门全力支持，哪些仙门犹豫不决，又有哪些仙门给他个闭门羹。

不过要说的实在太多，这一时半会也是说不完的。

不一会乳母便把孩子抱来了，金光瑶接过手，抱在怀里说蓝曦臣送的百日礼，他亲手戴上寓意更好。

“有泽芜君的照拂，这孩子必定福泽绵长...”自己的孩子，怎么都是疼爱的，金光瑶也希望他能一生平顺。

他这样说，蓝曦臣自然是郑重其事，把长命锁戴在那小人的脖颈上，还轻轻用手指勾了勾那小人肉嘟嘟的脸颊，惹他瞪着黑琉璃般的眼珠盯着他看。

粉雕玉砌的人，眉眼与金光瑶一模一样，十分可爱。

“像你。”不仅眉眼像，脸颊上也有两个酒窝，蓝曦臣抬眸望向金光瑶，笑了一笑。

“二哥是在哄我，这么小，哪里看得出来像不像的...”金光瑶嘴里这样说，可眉梢眼角俱是喜色，看得出很是高兴，还摇摇长命锁逗如松笑，“松儿，你可别像你爹这么劳碌命啊...”

蓝曦臣本也是在看如松，听金光瑶这样说，便把目光移到金光瑶脸上，看的仔细。

如墨的眉下那双时而凌厉机警，时而温柔平和，时而隐忍坚毅，丰富灵动的眼睛此刻带着另一种光彩，初为人父的喜悦在他眼中绽出了脉脉柔情和极为放松的安定，蓝曦臣突然心中叹息道。

如此，也好。

“这眼睛像极了你...”他笑着边说着边靠近一步，也去逗弄如松，因他比金光瑶高许多，还需半倾上身，这身子一倾，散在肩上的一撮头发垂了下来，被金光瑶抱在怀里的小人竟伸出壮呼呼的胳膊，一把就抓住了。

“哎呀，可还没抓周呢，你怎么就乱抓起来？”如松用力还不小，抓着还不肯放，金光瑶一下被逗笑了，既笑如松，又笑蓝曦臣，脸颊上的酒窝闪出来，抬头看蓝曦臣，“二哥，他可把你抓着了，可如何是好？”

“抓周可从来没有抓人的道理...”蓝曦臣笑的无奈，又不好把头发硬扯出来，只好好好劝小人松手，把他放开。

“噗！二哥，你可是被我儿子抓着了...”金光瑶还是笑，看着蓝曦臣想他们真是许久未见了，便半是玩笑，半是认真，“许是要把二哥抓来金麟台，以后可就归了我金氏了...”

“...”蓝曦臣微张着双唇，似乎被这句话给撞懵了，不知如何反应，只呆呆看着金光瑶，想他这是句玩笑话，还是...

“不过蓝老先生我可是得罪不起的...我可不敢...”那玩笑话本也是顺口而出，可出了口，金光瑶才觉有些不妥当，他自觉跟蓝曦臣亲近，在他心中蓝曦臣也早就是他的人了，可新婚那夜的事，蓝曦臣懵懂并不知晓，这话出口确是唐突了，便忙又一句玩笑话，掠过那私心之语，也低头轻轻拍如松的小拳头，让他松开。

如松皱着脸，似乎要哭了，蓝曦臣忙让金光瑶不要勉强他了。

“罢了，让他抓着吧。”

“二哥，你别惯着他，惯坏了以后长大可怎么管教？”

“他才多大？再说有你管教，他必定是个乖巧的孩子。”

“我还怕我宠坏他，指望二哥替我管管呢...”

或许真是许久未见，两人一谈起话来便停不下来，谈完孩子管教的事，又谈起瞭望台，若不是秦愫过来提醒，都不知道宴席快要开了。

金光瑶收了话茬，把孩子递给秦愫，让她先行一步，然后看着蓝曦臣，轻轻笑着。

“一言两语也说不详尽，二哥，不如...今日忙完，我再与二哥秉烛夜谈，细细说来。”

过去他们倒是时常如此，可如此金光瑶已经成亲，于私于礼，蓝曦臣都可推脱，可看着金光瑶一双大眼睛熠熠发光，似乎十分期待的模样，蓝曦臣竟鬼使神差呆呆只记得回好。

闹了一整日，金光瑶回到芳菲殿已是深夜了。

“夫君，头可还疼的厉害？”秦愫吩咐人端了醒酒茶，伺候金光瑶喝过后，便帮他解开帽带，把取下的纱帽归置好，又帮他挂好脱下的外袍。

“阿愫，我没事。”金光瑶酒量不差，可今日大喜，众仙门不知道多少人上来贺喜敬酒，他也有些醉了，揉了揉微胀的脑袋，醒酒茶的效力慢慢上来，才觉得舒服些。

他本打算席散了直接去找蓝曦臣，可一身酒味，人也昏昏沉沉的，便想回来换身衣服再过去。

“松儿呢？”

“乳母已经哄睡了。”

虽然如此，金光瑶仍要去摇篮那看上一眼才安心。

“今日抱，似乎又沉了些...”看着如松肉乎乎睡的香喷喷的小脸蛋，金光瑶俯下身，在他脸颊上轻轻亲了一口。

“夫君可别吵醒他，闹起来又不肯老实睡的...”秦愫口中说不让金光瑶亲，可自己看着也欢喜，也亲了亲他的小鼻子，说他们都说鼻子像自己，眉眼像金光瑶。

“阿愫，这些时日，辛苦你了。”虽然有乳母照顾，可初为人母，很多事秦愫都是亲力亲为，秦愫身子瘦弱，生如松时也吃了不少苦，金光瑶感激之情溢于言表。

两人成亲后，一直相敬如宾，感情甚笃，金光瑶对秦愫一直都十分体贴温柔，关怀备至，秦愫本就是娴静乖巧的性子，也一直在努力学着做好金家主母，两人确是恩爱互敬的模范仙侣。

虽然当初世人都暗里道金光瑶是为了巩固地位，看中秦苍业在金家的权势才有心接近，秦愫却从未这样想过，金光瑶待她如何，她是最清楚不过，只不过...

“夫君说的什么傻话...”秦愫脸颊上飞上一抹殷红，双眸含情，虽有些羞涩，仍主动拉住金光瑶的手，只道，“你我夫妻，何须这么客气？”

她虽从小乖巧，如松却是婚前就有的，这或许是她一生中做的最为破格的一件事了，不过，却从未后悔，也正因如此，金光瑶一直顾及她的身体，两人感情虽好，婚后却一直未再亲近...

世间有多少男子可以体贴妻子到如此地步？秦愫心中怎能不对自己夫君更敬爱几分？

不过，松儿已经满了百日，她的身体也早就调理好了，秦愫干脆抱住了金光瑶的腰，靠在他怀里，轻轻柔柔地蹭了蹭自己夫君。

“阿愫...”金光瑶心中一暗，自然知道她是什么意思，夫妻之间，这再寻常不过，可他不与阿愫亲近的真正原因却只有他知晓，过去，他还有孩子为由，如今却再也没有借口了。

他待阿愫并非是虚情，都是真心的，他也打定了主意，一辈子都会待阿愫好，呵护她，爱护她，一生一世，可是...这真心里，是无法再有男女之情了。

他不忍直接推开她，便揽着她的肩膀，轻声道他还有公务处理，让她先休息。

“公务再多，落下一天也不要紧...”若是平日，秦愫断不好意思说出这些话来，可今日她或许也喝了一些酒，有些醉了，便十分依赖起金光瑶来。

“不成，我与二哥约好商谈要事，阿愫，你总不能让我无故爽约，没了礼数...”

“夜都深了，泽芜君怕是也早休息了...”秦愫一听金光瑶这话，更是不让金光瑶走了，自己这正经金夫人难道还没有自己夫君那位二哥重要？

秦愫都这样说了，金光瑶自然不好再坚持用蓝曦臣推脱，只是...

好在为难之际，有人来报，说是金凌公子半夜不舒服，这会吵着闹着要金光瑶。

金光瑶如释重负，让秦愫好好照顾如松，匆匆去看金凌了。

走到半路，却碰到了蓝曦臣。

原来秉烛夜谈之约蓝曦臣一直记在心里，宴席散后虽没有刻意等着，其实也一直未睡，只是夜越来越深沉，金光瑶却未如约而至，蓝曦臣想或许他今日周顾宴席太过忙碌忘记与他有约了，又或是喝多了有些醉了，已经休息了，不会来了，可蓝曦臣又知道，他极为聪慧，过目不忘，向来记性是极好的，就算真的有事来不了，也会着人来报的，不会无端端让他等。

他等来无事，思忖着，竟不知不觉已出了房门，往芳菲殿的方向走，所以半路上遇上了金光瑶。

“我还说派人去跟二哥说一声，没想到碰上二哥了。”

“出什么事了吗？”

“刚才金凌的乳母来报，说金凌闹的厉害，我不放心，得去看看...”

“你先别着急，我同你一道去。”

“好。”

下午宴席时金凌与欧阳宗主的儿子不知因为什么打了起来，小孩子打闹大人们自然也不会太放在心上，拉开两人便散了，大半夜金凌却不舒服起来，金光瑶怎么能不担心，不着急？

两人到时金凌已经烧的双脸通红，人也迷迷糊糊的，可却闹着脾气，不肯让大夫好好瞧，乳母一直小公子小祖宗的喊，让他乖乖听话。

“怎么烧起来了？”金光瑶抬头摸了摸金凌额头，感觉手心里滚烫滚烫的，忙问大夫瞧的怎么样，怕是下午没查仔细，他身上有伤。

“许是风邪入侵，不打紧的，喝几副药就好了。”大夫却说不干那点皮肉伤的事。

“我不要喝药，我不要喝药！”金凌在被窝里耍无赖，还把药碗给打翻了。

金凌虽被宠的有些脾气，往日却很是听金光瑶的话的，今日不知怎么，都不肯好好听话。

“你不喝药病如何会好？”蓝曦臣单膝蹲在床边，轻轻拍了拍他的肩，想好好讲道理，金凌会听的。

可他忘了，他在蓝家，遇到的小辈孩童都是蓝氏家规教出来的，自然会讲道理，可金凌这样的脾性怎么会听一两句道理话就乖顺起来？

“金凌，乖，不疼不疼。”金光瑶递给他一个歉意的眼神，从善如流地把金凌抱在怀里，哄着拍拍他的背，金凌才乖顺许多，可是眼眶红红的，一脸快要哭的样子。

“金凌，可是下午被子真打疼了？下午怎么不跟小叔叔说呢？”金光瑶瞧他十分委屈的样子，便笑了笑，“这会他跟欧阳伯父回家了，我可没法再帮你做主了呀...”

“哇....”不想听到欧阳子真的名字，金凌突然“哇”的一声嚎啕大哭起来，一边哭一边死死抱着金光瑶的胳膊问，“小叔叔是不是不要金凌了哇....”

“我怎么会不要你呢？”

“子真说小叔叔有了如松弟弟就不会要我了，不会疼我了...”金凌一哭出来便停不下来，这才说出了跟欧阳子真打架的原委，许是百日宴上众人都关注如松了，世家的小孩子顽皮不懂事，管不住嘴巴，就说了一些金凌小叔叔有了亲儿子就不会再对金凌好之类的话，惹金凌生气了。

这孩子，那些话还当了真，一直怕金光瑶真不要他了，竟硬生生被吓病了。

金光瑶和蓝曦臣哑然，不想金凌这孩子敏感至此，忙一同安抚了好一会，金凌才不哭了，老老实实躺在金光瑶怀里，肯让他喂药。

喝过药金凌似乎舒服了一些，在金光瑶怀里睡的昏昏沉沉的，金光瑶本想把他放到床上睡，可手刚松，金凌就猛然睁开眼睛，又哭闹起来，金光瑶只得又把他抱在怀里，在房中走来走去轻轻拍着他的背哄他睡。

他如今是个半大的孩子了，不比小时候，抱在怀里很有分量，金光瑶抱了一会就有些吃力了，蓝曦臣本想悄悄换手，他抱一会，可金凌鬼精的很，像是知道金光瑶怀抱是什么感觉，一离了便不肯，死死抱着金光瑶的脖子不松手。

“二哥，这一晚估摸着他是离不了我了，你早些回去睡吧。”金光瑶看他一时半会是走不脱身，便冲蓝曦臣歉意地笑笑，让他不要等了。

“无妨，你一人也是无聊，我陪你。”虽然什么忙也帮不上，陪着偶尔说几句也是好的，蓝曦臣见夜已深沉，忙了一天的金光瑶脸上满是倦态，却还是强撑着抱着金凌走来走去，心中十分疼惜和焦急，哪里肯走？

只苦笑一声，他空有一身力气，此时却毫无用处。

“定是我不会抱人，抱的他不舒服...”蓝曦臣尴尬地笑了笑，想都睡着的小孩怎么知道抱他的人是谁，难道是他姿势不对？

“二哥又没有带过孩子，不懂抱是自然的...”金光瑶拍着怀里人的背，轻轻笑。

“金凌小时你也没带过孩子，可却带的很好，我看，还是阿瑶你比较聪敏，什么都会。”

“那会金凌还小，抱的不舒服也闹不起来，自然无妨，不像现在，力气也大了，会反抗了，如此说来，我应该趁如松还小的时候，让二哥多抱抱，二哥也好熟悉熟悉...”

“阿瑶莫开玩笑了，我熟悉这个...做什么？”

“二哥，忘机估摸着是不会娶亲了，难道二哥...也...也不娶亲？”金光瑶其实心中清楚，蓝曦臣是不会娶亲的，退一万步，就算是他想娶亲，金光瑶也不会让他轻易如愿的，可他还是如此问，似玩笑，似认真，令蓝曦臣捉摸不透。

“阿瑶，你知道，这...非我所向。”

“我自然知道，我开玩笑的，二哥，你还恼了？”

“你莫总拿此种事开我的玩笑...”蓝曦臣为人淡泊，通透，这样的事他一向并不会放在心上，可是，他确实是不大喜欢金光瑶开他这样的玩笑，责怪倒不至于，只是颇为无奈。

“好，二哥，是我错了。”嘴中说着错，面上却是笑着，丝毫看不出是真的认错的样子，可蓝曦臣却总是拿他没法的，见金光瑶又调整了一下抱进来的手势，像是酸痛的有些支持不住了，蓝曦臣忙走到他跟前，突然抬手扶住了他两条胳膊，用了些力气往上托。

隔着金光瑶的胳膊，金凌的重量一下是全压在蓝曦臣手臂上，金光瑶酸痛的胳膊总算能够缓一会。

“谢谢二哥。”金光瑶有些不好意思的垂眸一笑，小幅度地松了松酸痛的肩膀、胳膊，无奈道，“真的是长大了，记得以前我抱一整天也是抱的住的，现在这么一会胳膊就酸了。”

“以前金凌才多大，抱在怀里哪里有什么分量，现在又能跑又能跳，忘机这么大时剑道都已经有小成了，金凌现在可有修习剑道？”

“他还小，我总归私心，想让他再玩几年，不过江宗主严格，教习了一些。”

“也无妨，顺其自然便好。”

“二哥，好了，这么悬着，一会你胳膊也该酸了...”蓝曦臣是悬空着手臂托着，金光瑶怕久了他不舒服，把金凌抱开了，又轻轻笑，“他真是被我惯坏了...”

“你总归是心软，不忍心对他太严格。”见金凌似乎睡熟了，蓝曦臣扶着金光瑶到床边坐下，好轻松些。

“这孩子可怜，怎么狠心对他严苛？”金光瑶抱着金凌坐下来，轻松了不少，低头看烧的脸颊通红的金凌，轻轻叹气，“可如今我自己真正做了父亲，才知一味纵容溺爱，也是不对，二哥，他方才说怕我有了如松不要他，我可真不知该如何是好了。”

“他虽有些脾气，心地却是不坏，他渐渐长大，对自己身世多少会知道，所以才如此敏感，阿瑶，你待他好，他是知道的。”蓝曦臣随他坐在床沿，掏出手帕帮金凌擦了擦额头烧出的汗，宽慰金光瑶，“我看，待他大一些，把他送来云深不知处听学一段时日如何？云深不知处有几个与他年纪相仿的孩子，有了玩伴，他心性也会更好些。”

“那自然是好，只是不知蓝老先生...”

“叔父那边，自然有我周旋...”

“那就多谢二哥了。”金光瑶是大大松了口气，皱起的眉头也舒展开来，抬眸看着蓝曦臣，“二哥，若是金凌能有忘机小时候万分之一懂事，我也就放心了。”

“忘机那性子，也不知是像谁，我从小都未操心过的。”说到自己那弟弟，蓝曦臣无奈地摇摇头，本想忘机是自小稳重懂事，从不让他费心的，可转念又一想，少时省心，长大了却是真的不省心，“我看，还是不要像他，金凌这样活泼些的性子，也是极好的。”

“二哥，你也无须太过担心忘机。”金光瑶知道蓝忘机在蓝曦臣心中的分量，宽慰了几句，又想他虽这样说，但蓝曦臣不担心是不可能的，“他性子沉，看起来对什么都不放在心上，没想到对那魏公子...”

“这世间，他在意的，并不多，可一旦动了心思，却是十分执拗的。忘机曾跟我说，想带一人回云深不知处，带回去，藏起来，大抵便是魏公子吧？这点上，他更像我父亲。”世人皆道含光君冷面冷心，如雪如霜，却不知道他待心中之人，是如何情真意切，炙热非常，哪怕对方是世人口中人人得而诛之的夷陵老祖，他也丝毫不退，一如既往，只可惜...

“带回云深不知处，藏起来？”金光瑶轻轻重复着这句，心中大为震动，竟不知蓝忘机用情如此之深，哪怕对方是男子，是人人喊打喊杀的“奸邪之徒”，是蓝氏三千家规下断不会接受之人，仍要带回云深不知处。

“那...二哥呢？”金光瑶从蓝曦臣脸上读到了一种复杂的神色，似钦佩，似羡慕，似释然，他口中说更像，言下之意，似乎是，自己并不像，金光瑶一直都清楚，蓝氏双璧虽样貌相似，性情却是截然不同的，可此刻却忍不住问，“若...是二哥，又当如何？”

“如魏公子那般恣意不羁之人，世间又有几个？”蓝曦臣顿了一顿，见金光瑶似乎是较了真，想无端说这些话题做什么，便轻轻一笑，不知是无奈，还是闪避。

“是啊...”见蓝曦臣并未正面回答，金光瑶自然也不好再多问，只点了点头，略过了这话题。

看起来是略过去了，两人表面均是一片风平浪静，可蓝曦臣心中却是实实在在翻滚着，忍不住在想，若是他，会如何呢？

可他倾慕之人，又怎会是冒天下之大不韪之人？

他心中倾慕之人，应该是...温文尔雅，行事稳妥，规矩有礼，虽不似魏公子那般活泼开朗，却也应该是外强内温，敬上怜下的温柔之人啊...

修为低些也不要紧，聪明伶俐，肯学便好，不过最好善通音律，如此蓝家一些秘技才好教授，再则...需会操持家事，蓝氏当家主母上下打点家事的本事还需有的，如此，年纪不能太小，太小还是小孩心性，与自己也谈不到一处去。

若有阿瑶打理金家的一半本事便也足够了...

至于样貌...蓝曦臣倒未想过，不过既然想到阿瑶持家有道，他不自觉便将目光落在正轻轻拍着金凌胳膊，认真哄人的金光瑶脸上，恍惚着，想，过去认为女子应该眉目浅淡，如出水芙蓉，天然雕饰，温和柔美为上，如今又深以为，眉眼深刻却不凌厉，如墨如黛，更是好看。

这样一双横波流转的明眸，偶尔受了委屈，如诉如泣的模样，实在惹人怜爱，或是为难之时，轻蹙眉头，嗔怪讨巧，也让人忍不住软了心房。

喧闹褪去，一片静谧的金麟台，满城牡丹花香的深夜，即便逾矩，蓝曦臣却纵容了这一刻的肆意狂想，放肆般凝视着双眼朦胧，似昏昏欲睡却仍轻拍着金凌的金光瑶，想，若眉眼如斯，性情沉静，便...好了...

第二日金光瑶一睁眼，却发现蓝曦臣躺在他身侧，不由一惊，以为自己昨夜又使了手段，可他们是睡在金凌房中，想他如何荒唐，也不会与蓝曦臣在金凌处乱来。

冷静下来，他才发现他们之间，还睡着个人，正是金凌。

看来，是昨天夜深，他哄着金凌不知什么时候睡着了，蓝曦臣怕他辛苦，把他安置到床上休息的。

也许是太晚了，一向重礼的蓝曦臣，没有回房，也在此处歇下了。

金光瑶也不是第一次同他过夜，只是醒来便看到他，多少有些羞赧和恍神，心中竟热烘烘的，冒出股冲动来。

在那冲动驱使下，他抬手轻轻点了点蓝曦臣挺翘的鼻，见他睡的沉，无反应，又大着胆子用指腹自上而下，摩挲了一下。

蓝曦臣灵力深厚，金光瑶那轻轻一蹭自然把他弄醒了，还直接用手抓住了金光瑶的手腕。

金光瑶眼中讶异一闪而过，面上却也不慌张，只望着蓝曦臣笑。

“二哥，这醒来的时辰竟是分毫不差，实在厉害。”相处多年，蓝曦臣的脾性他了如指掌，所以即便被当场“抓获”，也应付自如，并不慌乱。

“已是当爹的人了，阿瑶，你怎还如此调皮？”在外，金光瑶是金氏宗主，是首领百门的仙督，可在蓝曦臣面前，金光瑶却有着外人难得一见的调皮一面，或许正是“仗着”“三弟”的这个身份，与蓝曦臣亲密无间外，还多了几分孩子气。

“那二哥醒了却还逗我，这调皮可不在我之下啊。”金光瑶晃晃脑袋，勾起眼角笑起来，似还不服气，轻轻挣开蓝曦臣的手。

蓝曦臣是极喜欢看他笑的，不知为何，近两年，他才注意到，金光瑶脸上虽总挂着笑，可那些笑有许多不同，就算是面对他一人，也有着各种各样的笑容，这样眼角勾起，眸中开始蓄起笑意，水波脉脉望着他，又垂眸莞尔一笑，脸颊上抿出现眼的酒窝的模样，他是最为喜欢的。

或许是不知不畏，蓝曦臣的目光时常灼热直白，金光瑶一触到他那种目光，总不自觉垂下双眸，不敢直视，心中又叹，若世间哪位女修被蓝曦臣如此一望，心中不知该如何小鹿乱撞，春心浮动？

“好热啊...”两人其实靠的很紧，若不是中间还挤着个金凌，都可算的上抵足而眠，可正因为靠的紧，金凌觉得自己都快被挤死了，被两人半抱半挤着，他直接给热醒了，一头大汗地乱动，想自己是睡在火炉里了吗？

两人被他喊回了神，金光瑶忙退开一些，低声询问金凌身上可还有哪里不舒服，头还疼不疼？

金凌嘟嚷着回答，说不疼，就是好热，都快热死了。

是啊，好热，坐起身的蓝曦臣心中也暗暗想。

“小叔叔，是不是我把病过给你了啊？”这么闷着睡了一夜，出了一身汗，一点都不疼了，可金凌却见金光瑶脸颊似被烧红了似的，抓着他的衣袖紧张兮兮地问，“你脸好红啊...”

糟了，难道他也发烧了？

金光瑶哪里发觉自己脸颊红了，忙推说没事，是热的，可童言无忌，金凌不信，还拿肉乎乎的小手去捂金光瑶的脸，想看看烫不烫，反倒惹人注意，把蓝曦臣都招的有些不放心。

“二哥，我真的没事，又不头疼不难受...”金光瑶尴尬地不让蓝曦臣查看，只是丢给他一个为难的眼神，道，带孩子真是不容易。

今后他还得带两个孩子，也不知道如松以后性情是像谁，若是跟金凌一个性子，那可有的他烦恼。


End file.
